In many instances processing circuitry, for example, latch circuits, may be used to perform processing of instructions from a given program according to either “in-order” processing or “out-of-order” processing. In an “in-order” processor, the instructions of the program are executed in the same order in which they are defined in the program. In an “out-of-order” processor, if an older instruction in the program order is stalled but a younger instruction can execute because all of its operands are available, and it is independent of the stalled instruction, then the processor may execute the younger instruction first to avoid wasting cycles, and hence improve performance overall.